


このままでいい

by kr_han



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han
Summary: Koushi thinks its okay to stay like this forever. Daichi proves him wrong.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	このままでいい

_Koushi thinks it’s okay to stay like this forever._

Aku tidak bisa membedakan, apakah waktu yang berjalan lambat atau hanya aku yang memang tidak mengerti bagaimana waktu bekerja. Semua yang tertinggal di belakang, masih segar di dalam ingatanku. Aku masih bisa melihat ketika kita selalu berada di samping satu sama lain, ketika kau berdiri gagah dengan bahumu yang kokoh, ketika kau tersenyum lebar kepadaku—dan hanya kepadaku kau tersenyum seperti itu.

Daichi, aku rindu saat-saat itu.

Aku tidak menyangka kau berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Berdiri dengan sedikit canggung, memasukkan kedua tanganmu ke saku jaket, dan melambai kepadaku begitu mata kita bersitatap. Aku membalas lambaianmu, tersenyum. Kau datang tepat di saat aku merindukan sosokmu yang berada di sampingmu.

“Libur? Atau udah selesai?”

“Libur,” jawabmu, “makanya ke sini. Mau ngajak kamu makan malem. Gimana?”

Mana mungkin aku menolakmu?

Dalam keheningan yang terjadi di antara kita, aku selalu bersyukur, berbisik pada diriku kalau begini saja cukup. Perasaanku bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau terima begitu saja. Hubungan seperti itu bukanlah hubungan yang bisa serta merta diterima. Berada di sampingmu begini saja, cukup. Begini saja bagiku cukup.

_Cukup._

_Cukup…._

_Cu … kupikir aku ingin meminta lebih. Tapi apa mungkin?_

“Suga.”

“Um? Kenapa?”

“Mama bilang, aku harus cepet-cepet nikah. Tapi, kamu tau kan? Aku udah ketemu calon yang dipilihin Mama….”

“Tau…. Terus kenapa?”

“Aku enggak suka.”

“Lah, terus gimana?”

_Daichi, kamu tau? Agaknya, hatiku, sakit…. Tapi aku tidak bisa memintamu berhenti._

“Aku sadar—“

_Apa?_

“—aku sukanya kamu.”

_Daichi proves him wrong._


End file.
